The present invention relates generally to electronics cooling, and more particularly to air cooling for a transformer assembly.
Some electronic components in aircraft, including transformers in motor controllers, are commonly located in housings mounted on fan ducts. Transformers in such settings are conventionally encased in thermally conductive potting material and cooled conductively. Potting is applied by filling a mold containing the transformer with liquid potting material. The potting material sets to provide structural support for the transformer and a conductive thermal interface between the transformer and the nearby fan duct, which is ordinarily cool relative to the transformer. Potting materials include silicone and thermosetting plastics, and add considerable undesirable weight to the transformer assembly. A cooling system which dispenses with the added weight of potting material without sacrificing either cooling capacity or structural support is highly desirable.